The broad long range objectives of Minority Institutions Research Development Program (MIRDP) at Grambling State University focus on research in the areas of mental health, biobehavioral science, and alcohol studies. These objectives include: 1) Strengthening research in those areas; 2) Developing, expanding and increasing the capacity of faculty to conduct research in those areas; 3) Augmenting and strengthening the institutional research infrastructure; 4) Encouraging minority students awareness and participation in research in those areas; and 5) Increasing the number of minority students who enter research careers in those areas. MIRDP at Grambling State University (GSU) will pursue these objectives by: 1) increasing the number of research grant proposals submitted and funded, 2) increasing the number of black Americans who participate in research at GSU, 3) increasing the number of research papers submitted by the faculty to refereed journals, 4) establishing a research development office at GSU to increase the awareness of grant opportunities from external sources, and 5) presenting a grant proposal preparation workshop.